


First date

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, First Dates, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Popping Buttons, Sick Character, Stuffing, Weight Gain, weight gain story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Junkrat and Reaper go on their first date together. At first Reaper is nervous due to all the people he'll be around but thankfully JUnkrat is there to calm him down





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> Happy tummy Tuesday! decided to write Junkrat bigger now because I really want to see him bigger more. also roles are switched!

Wanted to have these guys go out on an actual date since I haven’t done anything with that yet. This is also where I’m going to write Junkrat bigger now, because he needs a weight update. Happy tummy Tuesday!

————————

“Do I really have to dress up? These don’t even fit me anymore!” Junkrat complained, tugging at the white button up t shirt he was wearing. It was the largest he had but it didn’t fit at all. His belly peeked through it and the the buttons were strained beyond belief.

“Well, Nothing fits you much anymore doesn’t it?” Reaper smiled, walking over to his large boyfriend and giving him a big kiss.

The summer had been too good for Junkrat, the amount of weight he gained in just a few months was insane. Even though he was pretty tall, his legs became stubby as they grew wider and bent more and more these days. They had to make room for his gigantic belly of course, spreading out nicely for his heavy gut. They wouldn’t be surprised if he couldn’t walk by the end of August. A snug pair of black cargo shorts pressed against his waist, his bulge would have been present but thankfully his large belly covered it up.

One couldn’t tell that Reaper had gained, his gut looked rounder and his belly button seem more swelled up, but that was it. His clothes never seem to fit him anymore, thankfully he found some nice enough clothes that weren’t too bad. The buttons on his shirt were strained and he couldn’t even button his shorts up. Reaper was getting heavier though, he never felt this heavy in his life.

“The food better be good” Junkrat grumbled, wiping some sweat from his brow.

“It seems you’ve always got food on your mind now” Reaper chuckled, pulling Junkrat out of his room and heading towards the transportation vehicle.

“How could I not?” Junkrat grinned, “I’m always so hungry now, just lookin at ya makes we starving!” Junkrat joked.

Junkrat squeezed himself in the back while Reaper sat in the front seat. Even with all the space, the two still felt incredibly cramped in their seats. Junkrat’s dome of a belly pressed against the passenger seat. Reaper wasn’t having too much luck either. The seat belt pressed against his gut which was surprising seeing how wide and large his belly was.

The drive wasn’t long of course, it was a sort of fancy sea food restaurant. The two waddled into the restaurant and Reaper was almost immediately a little anxious. He hadn’t been out in public since he joined Overwatch. Would people recognize him? Probably not, seeing how people were expecting the evil dude to be fit and strong, not fat and stubby. But still the thought was in the back of his head.

Of course the members of Overwatch were used to his size, but not the public. Reaper swore he felt all eyes on his large belly and Reaper wanted nothing else but to hide behind his wife boyfriend. He kept his cool though as he and Junkrat were brought to a table.

“Have we... ever really gone on an official date yet?” Junkrat asked after the waitress left with their order of drinks.

Reaper gasped, “oh yeah! I guess we can consider this our first official date then!” Reaper raised his water glass to Junkrat, who clinked his in return.

Thankfully they sat at a table and not a booth, but their large bellies still pressed against the table, any crumbs from the food would be landing atop their round stomachs. Reaper tried to focus on the aspect of their first date but the little things about his weight still bothered him. Like the fact that he almost needed two chairs in order to hold up all of his girth, or that his belly covered up a big portion of his lap. Or how noticeable his double chin was.

Junkrat couldn’t tell how stressed his boyfriend was, as he was looking over the menu for the tenth time, “good choice babe, you know I love me some shrimp” Junkrat said.

“Yeah, Roadhog told me you liked this kind of food” Reaper nodded, he really wanted this date to turn out well, he really wanted for Junkrat to be happy. Above he just wanted to be a good boyfriend.

“Seriously? Ya went to all that trouble for big ole me? Yer the bomb love” Junkrat thanked, grabbing Reaper’s hand and kissing it.

Reaper blushed, “Anything for my perfect round boyfriend”

The waitress Wales up to them, “are you guys ready to order?” She asked.

Junkrat nodded, “Yeah, I’ll take two.. no three orders of the fried shrimp dinner. Two grouper sandwiches, and a bowl of fish stew, extra sweet peppers please” Junkrat ordered, the waitress was obviously shocked that someone could eat that much food, but still remained professional.

Reaper ordered next, “I’ll have the grouper tacos and a salad please” Reaper wasn’t feeling really hungry right now. It wouldn’t hurt to have something healthy every once and awhile.

“A salad?” Junkrat asked, “ma’am double my order please, the rest is his” Junkrat said, he certainly didn’t want his boyfriend to starve.

The waitress only nodded as she continued to write down all of the things the chefs needed to cook up.

Once she left Reaper spoke up, “you don’t have to order for me you know.” He grumbled.

“Well I know that amount of food isn’t enough to satisfy your hunger, besides, you’re looking pretty pale to me. Everything alright love?” Junkrat asked, a little worried.

Reaper sighed, “it’s just.... making me nervous being in public with these clothes on. It feels like every body is judging me” he admitted.

Junkrat clicked his tongue, “mate, who gives a flip if people are looking at yeah! Take it as a compliment! Besides, I think they’d rather look at the huge blob over here instead of you. Since yer smaller and all” Junkrat reassured, patting his large gut.

“I guess” Reaper sighed, still not feeling better.

“Well don’t focus on that then, focus on our first date! It’s super important yeah? We should be celebrating!” Junkrat said, trying to make his boyfriend feel better.

Reaper thought for a moment, he hadn’t seriously thought about how major this was. Every date with Jack never seemed to end well and this was far better than any date he had yet. Reaper wondered if Junkrat had even been on a date before.

“Hey Jamie, is this your first date?” Reaper asked.

Junkrat blushed a little and nodded, “Yeah. Sorry if I’m not too good at this stuff. Still not quite used to this” Junkrat answered.

Reaper smirked, “well I’ll surely make tonight a night to remember” he winked, Junkrat nearly choked on his drink.

Their food arrived and Junkrat did not restrain himself, practically inhaling the food that he ordered, shoving in the entire jumbo shrimp that was covered in cocktail sauce and pulling out the tail. He also shoveled in all the fires as well.

His stomach slowly began to fill up with the freshly cooked seafood. Greasy fried shrimp, cheese fries, grouper sandwiches, and the stew all sloshed around in his bulging stomach. The more Junkrat ate the more his belly grew, causing the button to strain even more. His shirt basically covered almost none of his belly anymore, as it began to rise up a bit more as well.

Reaper slowly picked at his salad. Junkrat was right, the tacos weren’t enough to satisfy his hunger. It was no doubt that the salad wouldn’t either, but he still didn’t want to pig out in front of all the people like Junkrat was.

Junkrat let out a loud belch, patting his recently freed belly. The buttons on it spread all throughout the restaurant by now. His gut spilling out even more, spreading his legs apart and sometimes he felt his gut brush against the ground. Junkrat couldn’t feel it but he guessed his shorts button had popped as well, he wouldn’t be surprised if it ripped too.

Reaper’s order of shrimp that Junkrat asked for still remained, and he thought about reaching for it. As he wasn’t hungry but he knew his stomach could hold more. But he looked over at his boyfriend, who obviously wanted to eat it. So Junkrat decided to be a good boyfriend, scooting over closer to him and putting a shrimp in his boyfriends mouth.

“W-What are you doing?” Reaper asked, taken aback by his boyfriend’s sudden urge to feed him.

Junkrat grinned, “if you *hic* ain’t gonna eat I might as well feed it to ya!” Junkrat exclaimed, grabbing a handful of cheese fries and cramming it down Reaper’s throat.

There was no stopping Junkrat now, people tried not to look but couldn’t help themselves from the sight. Junkrat was a pretty decent feeder, Reaper was surely going to feel this on his waistline later.

Reaper was too busy trying not to choke to think about people looking at him. Of course his stomach started to gurgle as it became fuller and fuller. The buttons on his shirt popped off one by one as he hairy gut plopped out onto his lap.

A few workers wanted to kick them out, but the manager knew how much of a profit they made from these two ordering alone, so they let the big couple do as they pleased.

“*BURRRAAAP*” Reaper groaned, of course he was hit with a pretty bad stomach ache after such a hearty meal.

“There ya go love, crikey you’re looking huge!” Junkrat commented, nearly drooling at the sight of his lover’s overfilled belly. So big and round. He couldn’t keep his hands off of it.

“Thanks *hic*” Reaper grinned, giving his boyfriend a smooch.

Junkrat helped his boyfriend up and of course left a big tip. It was quite the struggle though, seeing as how Junkrat would usually need help. But Reaper was in no position, it seemed as if he was drunk he was so full. Stomach moaning as he uncontrollably hiccuped and burped.

Reaper certainly got his payback though, when his stomach ache subsided, he gave all he could to Junkrat and pounded for hours into the night. filling Junkrat up with his thick seed. It was surely a night to remember.

—————————-

I hope you enjoyed this lil tiny switch of roles!


End file.
